officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Raw on-air personalities
This is a list of on-air personalities from the professional wrestling television series WWE's Raw. On-air personalities include the wrestlers themselves, ring announcers, commentators, and on-screen authority figures. The show also features recurring on-air segments hosted by various personalities. Commentators Current * Tom Phillips (January 27, 2020) * Jerry Lawler (March 27, 1995 - December 29, 2014, March 30, 2015, August 28, 2017, September 30, 2019) * Byron Saxton (March 30 - April 5, 2015, January 27, 2020) Former * Vince McMahon (January 11, 1993 - April 14, 1997) * Randy Savage (January 11, 1993 - July 4, 1994) * Rob Bartlett (1993) * Bobby Heenan (1993) * Gorilla Monsoon (1993 - 1994) * Jim Ross (July 11 - July 25, 1994, August 5, 1996 - June 23, 2008, April 4, 2011 - October 8, 2012, January 14, 2013) * Shawn Michaels (1994 - 1995) * The Honky Tonk Man (1997) * Michael Cole (December 8, 1997 - July 23, 2001, June 30, 2008 – September 23, 2019) * Paul Heyman (March 5 - November 12, 2001) * Jonathan Coachman (April 7, 2003 - April 24, 2006, January 29 - August 27, 2018) * Joey Styles (2005 - 2006) * Josh Matthews (2011 - 2012) * Booker T (April 25, 2011 - March 26, 2012, January 5, 2015 - May 14, 2018) * John "Bradshaw" Layfield (September 17, 2012 - July 18, 2016) * Byron Saxton (2015) * Austin Aries (December 19, 2016 - March 6, 2017) * David Otunga (2018) * Corey Graves (July 25, 2016 - September 23, 2019) * Renee Young (August 13, 2018 - September 23, 2019) * Dio Maddin (September 30 – November 4, 2019) * Samoa Joe (November 18 – December 23, 2019) * Vic Joseph (September 30, 2019 - January 20, 2020) General Managers/Executive Directors Executive Director * Paul Heyman (June 27, 2019 - present) Former General Managers * Eric Bischoff (July 15, 2002 - December 5, 2005) * Steve Austin (April 29 - November 16, 2003) * Mick Foley (December 1 - December 15, 2003, July 18, 2016 - March 20, 2017) * Jonathan Coachman (2007) * William Regal (2007 - 2008) * Mike Adamle (2008) * Shane McMahon (2008) * Stephanie McMahon (2008 - 2009, April 4 - April 25, 2016) * Vickie Guerrero (April 6 - June 8, 2009, May 10, 2010) * Bret Hart (May 24 - June 21, 2010) * Various GM (2010 - 2011) * John Laurinaitis (October 10, 2011 - June 17, 2012) * AJ Lee (July 23 - October 22, 2012) * Brad Maddox (2013 - 2014) * John Cena/Various GM (2014) * Kurt Angle (April 3, 2017 - December 17, 2018) * Baron Corbin (acting) (August 20 - December 17, 2018) Authority figures Ring announcers Current * Mike Rome (2019 - present) Former * Howard Finkel (1993 - 2003) * Tony Chimel (1997- 1999) * Lilian Garcia (1999 - 2009, 2014 - 2016) * Jonathan Coachman (2003, 2006) * Justin Roberts (2006 - 2007, 2009 - 2014) * Todd Grisham (2007) * Eden Stiles (2015 - 2016) * JoJo (2016 - 2018)